Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for defining, sharing and playing video games and mini-games in a cloud executed system.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud systems deliver services over a network (typically the Internet) using computing resources (hardware and software). The services, in the context of gaming, enable streaming of content to remote clients, wherein most processing is done on servers, which may be distributed. Input provided at the remote clients will, in turn, drive execution of the game on the servers, without the need for dedicated gaming hardware at the client's location. Due to the ease of accessing the games executing on the cloud systems, cloud gaming has been increasing in popularity because users find it easier to access more titles without complex hardware restrictions. Similarly, game suppliers find it easier to manage game code from centralized locations.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.